1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combined chair glide and chair coupler, and it relates more particularly to a chair glide having integrally formed coupling means for coupling to a second identical chair glide such that multiple chairs may be selectively secured together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chairs of the type used in meeting rooms, for example, typically are lightweight and stackable so that they can be easily stored when it is desired to use the room without seating facilities. These chairs are commonly made with round tubular frames having seats and seat backs molded from suitable plastic and secured to the frames by various mechanical fasteners. Alternatively, round steel rod or wire formed members are used for the frame.
It is often desirable to arrange the seating of meeting rooms in rows, with individual chairs positioned closely to one another. It is also desirable to gang the chairs together so that they maintain their in-line positions. Numerous arrangements are known for ganging or securing multiple chairs together. One known arrangement involves wire formed hooks which engage a mating wire hook or loop on an adjacent chair. Another arrangement involves a member which snaps over adjacent tubular members of two closely positioned chairs to secure the chairs together. However, these arrangements are relatively expensive to manufacture and are inconvenient in use.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a combined chair glide and coupler which is formed as a single integral member and which is capable of mating to another identical glide and coupler member so as to be easily manufactured. It is further desirable to provide a combined chair glide and coupler which readily mates and unmates with a second glide and coupler so that chairs can easily be secured to one another when setting up seating in rows.